


Sheekooyinka Gaagaaban #0.4

by sexypinky2



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, collection, no english, somali
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-29
Updated: 2012-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 07:37:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2380214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexypinky2/pseuds/sexypinky2





	Sheekooyinka Gaagaaban #0.4

Brienne mantana socday ilaa barxadda. Qorshayaasha ee xisbiga ayaa soo socda ay weheliyaan ganaax, laakiin Brienne ahaa nervously hubinta iyo rechecking wax walba. Waxa ay ahayd inuu dhacdada ugu horeeyay ee koob weyn tan iyo Jaime guursaday ku dhawaad laba sano ka hor. The sharci la'aanta guud iyo dib u dhiska sababa dagaal dheer ayaa qabsaday inta badan uu dareenka. Sanadkan arkay goosashada ugu horeysay fiican iyo Ser Ilyn ayaa ku dhuftay madaxa Rabbiga Stark. Brienne ayaa soo jeediyay in xaflad ka ahaa si. Waxa ay ahayd wax aabbihii samayn lahaa ayuu u maleeyey.

Si lama filaan ah Jaime Brienne iyada oo la isku raacay. Waxa ay ahayd sida wanaagsan waqti kasta, wuxuu isaga ku yidhi, waayo, dadkii caadiga ah si si fiican ugu Rabbiga cusub iyo Lady of Casterly Rock.

Taasi waxay ahayd saddex toddobaad ka hor. Hadda xisbiga ahayd oo keliya toddobaadkii iska iyo Brienne ka qoomameeyay afka ku furo. Waxaa jiray a xaflad daacad degan marka James soo laabtay Casterly Rock, laakiin iyadu aan la guursan tan. Hadda ayay ahayd oo fikirka saraakiishiisa soo food Westerlands enmasse u baqeen. Waxa ay ahayd nabadgelyo darro ah jir, hal oo damcay aasay dheer. Sidee khalad ahayd. U BAAHNEYN ciyaaro gabadhii ku labisan Xariir iyo shalash. Waxa ay ahayd kaalin in isaga habboon oo isna wuu ogaa. Haddii wararka xanta ah waa wax si ay u tagaan, qeybtii Westerlands aad u gartay. Waxa uu maqlay warar xan ah oo ka qoreen, inta badan saraakiisha uu rumeysan yahay oo isu qarsoodi. Beri baa ah, waxaan iska indho tiri lahaa oo saaray waxyaabaha, laakiin naftiisa ahaa aan iyada oo kaliya ka dheer. Waxay lala wadaago Jaime oo waxyeelo dadka si xun isaga oo ka qabaa ku salaysan uu doorashada aroosaddaba. Sababtoo ah waxay ku fikireen waxa xun ku filan siday ahayd.

Waxa ay iska indho line in degid iyo helay on isagoo hawsha. Waxa uu hubiyaa bakhaar, ka dibna si dagan u hadlay madax sare madaxa. Ka dib markii aan lahaa in ay dhex maraan dharka lagu dhaqdo. Qalcaddii oo dhammuna wuxuu ahaa in la nadiifinayo iyo ficilo cusub ee dhamaan qolalka ku riday. Sidaas badan in la sameeyo, wuu ka cabsaday inuu noqon doono daaho Sonenshine fadhiga uu la Jaime galabtii. Brienne lahaayeen ugu dambeyntii ku qanciyay dhaqanka ah oo jooga iftiin; uu dhab ahaantii uu soo hagaagayo. Waxa uu marnaba noqon lahaa swordsman ilaa xad in uu ahaa, laakiin waxay ka badan awood u ahayd in uu iska hadda difaaco.


End file.
